Wizards Vs Spell Casters: Sequel
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: When Alex returns to Whitechapel, her being in a long-distance relationship with Benny, what will happen? Will feelings change? Possibly. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards vs. Spell Casters… **

**Sequel collaboration with TeamEthanMorgan and MBAV4LIFE. Now onto the story. Oh and, I do not own any MBAV characters or WOWP neither does TeamEthanMorgan. Ok, now let's begin.**

**Chapter 1: leaving again!**

**Alex and Harper sat on the couch in front of the TV. It was a normal Friday night. Max was… well being Max. There's no way to describe him. Justin was in the lair studying. What's new? When jerry and Teresa came in, they said they had important news. They knew how upset Alex was for the first week.**

**Teresa said, "Everyone, listen up. We have a big surprise." **

**Teresa gave Jerry a look that said 'you can continue on'. **

**After Teresa and Jerry looked away from each other, Jerry finally said, "We're moving back to Whitechapel." **

**As soon as he said that, Alex's mouth nearly dropped to the floor from her being in a state of shock."Mom, dad we cannot move back to Whitechapel. I finally got over that," she practically yelled.**

**Alex could hear Harper and Justin mutter under their breath in union, "oh crap." They only said that because they knew Alex would take it out on them. Max was somewhere in la la la land doing only who knows what.**

**Then their Mom finally said "Ok everyone, start packing. We leave tomorrow."**

**Alex walked in her room, crying of going back there. "I loved Benny but I'm not sure anymore. I mean Ethan's really cute when he said nerdy things or got nervous around me." Alex said.**

_**What am I saying**_**? Thought Alex. She then said "I'm going to have to face my fears sooner or later." She started laughing. "Yeah, right. I pick doing that later." but she still worried how she would tell everyone, especially Ethan and Benny, about her little crush. "Why does love have to be so complicated?" Alex said aloud.**

**THE END HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER IS UP 2 TEAMETHANMORGAN VAMPIRE NINJA OUT VN **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! TEM here with a chapter. YAY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I would appreciate a review for MBAV4LIFE. **

**Now, on with the chapter…**

**== Line ==**

Afterarriving home in Whitechapel, Alex sat down on a stool and sighed. Her life was kind of complicated. She still kept a long distance relationship with Benny, but she liked his best friend. If he found out, he'd go mad. She didn't want to tell anyone about her crush at all. But if she gets busted, there would be nothing she could do… except lie like the person she is.

Harper saw Alex sitting alone, no words coming out of her mouth, so she decided to sit beside her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Harper asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied.

"I know there's something wrong with you. You're more quiet than even."

"There's nothing wrong about me," Alex went to take a bag of chips and sat on a couch. "In fact, I'm gonna continue my daily routine of eating a bag of chips and reading magazines."

"That's the Alex I know." Harper smiled, and then sat on the couch, turning on the TV in front of them.

The second she pressed the button, the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Alex went to open the door to see Benny and Ethan standing there with a smiled.

Benny extended his arms as he waited for a hug.

Alex smiled and hugged him tight.

"Hey Alex. I really missed you," Benny said as he released Alex.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Alex stuttered at the sight of Ethan. "Hey Ethan."

"Hey Alex," Ethan said, hesitating to extend his hand to shake hers.

Alex shook his hand, and then let both boys in.

Theresa and Jerry walked in the living room to see Ethan and Benny.

"Hey Ethan and Benny," Jerry said, walking aver to the boys and shaking hand with Theresa at his heels. "It's been a year, right?"

"Yes, sir," Benny said.

"Please, call me Jerry," he said.

Both boys nodded.

Theresa and Jerry went to do their daily routines while the group of teenagers were standing in the middle of the living room except Harper.

Harper walked over the boys and greeted them. "Why don't you guys sit down and I get you something to eat?"

"We already have a bag of chips," Alex said. She walked over to the couch and raised the bag of chips so Harper can see it.

"Something _healthy _to eat." Harper said.

She walked over to the kitchen while the rest sat down on the couch. Ethan sat at the left corner with Alex to his side, and then Benny after her.

"So Alex, I heard you graduated," Benny said.

"Yeah, I really wasn't supposed to, but I was devious," Alex replied.

Benny laughed. "And congratulations for being the family wizard. I never expected that."

"Neither did I. Have you heard the Justin's the new professor of the Wizard World?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

After the simple reply, everyone was quiet. The TV was on, so it wasn't really awkward.

Alex couldn't help but stare at Ethan with her head slightly turned so Benny wouldn't notice a thing.

_He's so cute… and smart… and… I love how he gets sarcastic,_ she mentally sighed after those thoughts.

"Ok, why would a cow jump off a cliff? Cartoon doesn't make sense," he commented.

"Mhmm," Benny agreed with him.

Harper came back with sandwiches on a tray. She kept looking at me with weird eyes.

"Alex, I need to talk to you," Harper said.

This was going to be bad.

She took me by the wrist and dragged me into the wizard lair, closing the door of the entrance behind us so no one would hear us.

"Alex, what was I seeing? One minute, you were hugging your Benny, and the next minute, you were staring at… Ethan? Did you and Benny break up while I was in the kitchen or something?" Harper questioned.

"No, we didn't break up," I replied.

"Then what was that all about? Are you seeing Ethan?"

"I'll tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone… especially Ethan and Benny."

"I promise. Now tell me."

"Okay," Alex began. "This isn't going to be easy, but I think I'm falling in love with Ethan."Alex squinted her eyes, waiting for something like 'I can't believe you' or something.

Instead of hearing that out of Harper's mouth, she heard, "You are? But what about Benny? Isn't he going to be crushed?"

Alex opened my eyes wide again. "I know he will, but I can't tell him this."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later, Alex."

"I know, but I'm not gonna tell him not. At least not at the current time."

"You know what, let's just go outside. The boys are waiting."

The girls went outside and into the living room. The boys were still watching TV.

Benny looked at Alex. "Don't you have any 'Avengers' episodes or movie?"

"Sorry, I don't watch geek shows," she replied.

"Geek shows?" came Justin's voice from behind them.

"Guys, you know Justin," Alex said.

The boys nodded and said their 'hi's.

"Alex, we just came here to say hi and that's all," Benny said.

"You're leaving already?" Alex whined.

"I have to since I snuck out of the bedroom window."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Benny went over to Alex and kissed her cheek, and then left with Ethan.

"See? He still likes you," Harper said.

"I know but I… Never mind," Alex said when she noticed that Justin was hearing them.

"Never mind what?" Justin asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go fix my room."

"Fix? More like reorganize it."

Alex groaned and then went upstairs. _He almost caught me, _she thought.

**== Line ==**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**TEM out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me, MBAV4LIFE, again. Here's chapter 3. Did any of you watch the premiere of MBAV? There was a connection between Sarah and Ethan. I could feel it. And Erica is a little nicer to Ethan, and Rory and Benny are, well, Rory and Benny. Ok, now for the story.**

"I can't believe Justin almost caught me. I need to be more careful next time," Alex said.

"Alex, Justin almost caught you. You need to be careful." Harper said.

"I just said that, Harper." Alex said.

"Well then," Harper said.

After Harper said that, Justin walked in from listening at the door.

"So, whatcha talking about?" Justin said.

"None of your business." Alex said.

"I'll find out sooner or later, Alex." Justin said.

…

"Benny, I heard you the last 20 times. You missed Alex so much." Ethan said.

"You're just upset you don't have a cool wizard girlfriend like me." Benny said.

"Yeah, that's it Benny," Ethan said.

"Whateves," was all Benny said in reply.

Deep down, Ethan knew he liked Alex, but she was with Benny. He'd get over it, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, but I, TEM, had writer's block… plus, I had other stories to update, so I'm kinda busy. Well, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Harper and Alex sat in the wizard's liar after they were done with dinner.

"So Alex, what are you gonna do about your… little crush?" Harper asked.

"I honestly don't know what to do. Should I break up with Benny?" Alex was so confused. She didn't want to break Benny's heart but she didn't want to keep their relationship.

"I don't know. I'm not your conscience."

Alex sighed. Part of her said 'Don't break his heart,' and part of her said, 'You can't stay with him forever.'

"Maybe I should breakup with him. I can't do it; staying with him."

* * *

Alex called Benny over and he asked her if he could bring Ethan over. She couldn't say no. She just agreed.

In a few minutes, a knock was heard, so she answered the door to expectedly see Ethan and Benny.

"Come in, guys," she said.

"Hey Alex. You sounded… serious when you talked on the phone. What's wrong?" Benny said.

"Can we sit down?" she asked. After they did so, she sighed. "Benny, I'm sorry. Things aren't working out between us."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, and then Alex nodded. "Is it me?" she shook her head. "Is it another guy? Another girl?"

"What? Eeew! Not another girl! That's just… eew!"

"Well, is it another guy?"

She stayed quiet. Benny knew what being quiet meant.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"I asked a question."

"If I answered you, you'd be mad at him."

"I just want to know who that guy is."

Alex shook her head. "I can't." She looked at Ethan, who was looking at Benny with sorry eyes, possibly from the break up.

"Come on."

She cracked. "Fine," she sighted. "Its… it's… its Ethan."

"What!" both of them said in shock.

"E-Ethan?" Benny looked at the seer as anger was rising through is body.

"I swear that I did nothing," Ethan said. The fear was obvious in his eyes, which was the reason Benny calmed down. He didn't want to get mad at his best friend.

"Sorry, E. I'm just shocked," he said. "I gotta go."

"Benny, we're still friends, right?"

He nodded, though he was hurt from the inside. When he exited outside the door, things started to get awkward. Alex's eyes met Ethan's. Ethan didn't want to start dating Alex or anything or his friend would've been hurt, but he also started to like her too.

"Wait, why do you like me? No one has ever liked me. Why you?" he asked.

"Well, you're cute, sweet, kind… and I love how you get sarcastic," she said dreamily. "I don't usually act like this; I'm the trouble maker. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Ethan stayed quiet.

"I don't suppose you like me back, do you" she added.

She took her words back when she felt Ethan's lips touch her cheek.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it," he said.

"It's okay," she said. "So what does that make us?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Well, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you later."

"Guess so."

When Ethan left, Alex sighed and put her head down to relax. She was too happy to do or say anything.

"What happened? Was Benny crushed? And why do you look happy?" Harper's voice was heard.

Alex looked back at Harper. She touched her cheek and smiled. "I think Ethan likes me too."

Harper sat beside her. "Tell me everything."

* * *

**So, that's it with the chapter. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you enjoyed reading it. :)**

**Until next chapter with MBAV4LIFE…**

**TEM out!**


End file.
